The Pleasure Land
|Story Romaji Title = Za purejā rando}} The Pleasure Land is the 221 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis Back to the past, on Urara’s paradise, Keima and Urara are having ice cream as the latter said that the ice cream tastes great. Keima, on the other hand, was not amused and asked how long is Urara going to fool around while saying that he have a strong dislike for sweet foods. Urara then said that she has never seen an amusement park before and intends to enjoy it to her heart's content. Keima then wonders how long is that and seeing the length of the amusement park, Keima wonders just how strong is her desire to be in it. Meanwhile, the ghost of Kayoko sternly warned Dokuro and Shoutaro not to come near Urara and begins to attack. Dokuro swiftly dodges the attack and Shoutaro asked what is that while Dokuro replied that they are fighting a devil. Shoutaro then realized that it is the exact devil that has transformed Kayoko to the murdering psychopath and quickly took out a pistol. Dokuro stopped him and said that there is no point wasting bullets since the real body is elsewhere. Dokuro then told him to calm down and that the devil that possessed Kayoko is now residing in Urara's heart. Shoutaro was shocked upon this as Dokuro explained that Kayoko's return is due to the energy created from the gap in Urara's heart and that they need to fill up that gap. At the same time, Urara and Keima are in the aeroplane ride and Keima said that he wished to go back. Urara then beckoned him to a new place; a school. Urara then changed her's and Keima's outfit and told Keima that they should go there on roller-skates as Keima asked what TV show did she get this from. Back to Shoutaro and Dokuro, Shoutaro was angered that despite using copious amounts of his fortune to locate the devil, it was right under his nose. Kayoko's ghost then said that it was all his fault for summoning the devil to begin with and begin to explain it. To Kayoko, the Shiratori household was like a prison to her and that's the reason why she used the power of the devil. Kayoko said that even though she was satisfied at first for marrying into the distinguished Shiratori household, she was always alone, and neither Shoutaro or her husband, Masaharu ever came to her and the servants of the house also rarely approached her out of respect. Shoutaro said that everyone loved her dearly as Kayoko continued to say that she kept her silence, she did not wish to disrupt the peace and tranquility of the house and continued in isolation. However, one day, she heard a voice, beckoning her to be freed, to talk, to walk. And soon after that, she has already murdered everyone. Shoutaro, shocked, said that it's a lie as Kayoko continued, saying that she can hear a lonely voice once again, and this time, it is Urara. There is a gap in Urara's heart and it is all Shoutaro's fault. Urara is now walking around in her imagined school and she heard a familiar voice calling for her. Appearing before her, Kayoko appears and she called out to her daughter. Urara then rushed up to her mother and reverted back to her original look as Kayoko smiled and said how big her daughter has grown. Keima then tries to approach Urara but was blocked away by a sound-proof barrier. Kayoko then pick Urara's hand and promised that she will will with Urara together. Meanwhile, Kayoko's ghost then begins to attack Shoutaro once again and Shoutaro was saddened by the fact that this disaster is all because of his ignorance. Dokuro then told Shoutaro that it was the devil as Kayoko's ghost said that Urara will be happier with her. Dokuro then wondered how can Keima fix both Kayoko and Urara's loneliness. Keima, then begins to think. He begin to wonder if this is really a world Urara wanted and come to think about it, Urara only wished to be an adult and after analyzing the situation, Keima realized the actual gap in Urara's heart. Keima then wished Dokuro back with Shoutaro since without Shoutaro, Urara will never be able to escape from this world... Trivia * The castle on Urara's paradise resembles the one on Disneyland. * The scenery of Urara's paradise seems to have the descriptions of Dean Land (a theme park in the light novels of the series) with some portions of Maijima Seaside park as well. * "The Pleasure Land", a throwback to the amusement park in Pinocchio. * Urara said "We'll go to school wearing roller skates!" - reference to . References Category:Summary